Un Nuevo Rumbo
by Marie-Ann Jeevas
Summary: Sakura, hija de padres millonarios, decide huir de casa para no casarse con el prometido que sus padres quieren para ella. Quien sabe que cosas podra encontrar en su NUEVO RUMBO.
1. Nuevo Rumbo

Nuevo Rumbo

Sí, ya estaba harta de esa vida de perfeccionismo

Hoy era un día normal, si normal como todos los demás.

Sonó el despertador, normalmente lo tira abajo, pero al pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que ya no servía de nada descargarse con el pobre despertador. Lentamente empezó a abrir unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y los frotó con una mano después de dar un gran bostezo, se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. Luego de una breve ducha con agua fría para despertarse mejor, buscó su uniforme que consistía en una falda a la rodilla tableada negra, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, y un saco del mismo color de la falda.

Estaba cansada de la misma rutina de siempre…

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, con su bolso sobre su hombro, directo a la cocina; donde como pasaba todos los días no había ni un alma. Agarró un yogurt y un vaso de leche, no tenía mucha hambre ni ganas de comer, así que cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente donde la esperaba su chofer.

Sakura's Pov…

Me molestaba que mi padre no me dejara conducir mi flamante **Ferrari **rojo, y me mandara a la escuela con un chofer.

Buenos días, James – le dije en un tono amable. Si no me gustaba que me llevara un chofer a la escuela pero quien dijo que no me agradara el chofer, el es muy amable conmigo.

Buenos días, joven Sakura – me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él es el único que me recibe con una sonrisa en las mañanas.

Subí al auto y bueno claro el comenzó a manejar. Durante el trayecto me puse a pensar de cómo era mi vida hasta ahora, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Ok. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, nací en Japón, pero por ahora estoy en Estados Unidos…se preguntarán porque estoy aquí, pues es muy simple responder…soy hija de Ayumi y Takeshi Haruno, y sí tengo mucho dinero. Bueno tengo 16 años y he vivido aquí desde los 8 años. Mi padre es el dueño de una de las cadenas de hoteles más grandes de Estados Unidos y otros países.

Ahora estoy rumbo al colegio, aquí todo es un tormento. Aunque soy una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio no tengo amigos, mi vida social está por el **caño**…mis compañeros solo se burlan de mí por el color de mi cabello que es rosa, si lo sé muy extraño pero así me gusta.

El auto se detiene, ya llegamos..!!

Me despido de James, y me dirijo directamente a mi aula de clases, no habla con **nadie** durante ese trayecto, pues como ya deje antes no tengo amigos… la única persona en quien podía confiar ahora se encuentra muy lejos de mí, mi único y verdadero amigo.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, llegó el profesor. La verdad no recuerdo su nombre, nunca me ha importado aprenderme los nombres de los profesores o compañeros eso es, sinceramente, una pérdida de tiempo.

Cada clase era más aburrida que la otra, hasta que tocó la campana que indicaba que la hora de almuerzo había llegado. Nada varió, me senté bajo del mismo árbol con mi almuerzo en las manos a comer **sola**, como siempre.

Cuando **al fin** había llegado la hora de salida, me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras caminaba veía como los demás estudiantes se iban en sus respectivos carros, y yo con un chofer.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, pasé directamente al comedor donde ya sabía que mi comida estaba servida, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Terminé mi comida quedando satisfecha, cogí mi bolso, y me encamine hasta mi cuarto. Me tumbé en la cama y saqué mis cosas para empezar a hacer mis deberes escolares.

Ya eran las 8:30 p.m. cuando bajé por las escaleras, ya lista para cenar, era una costumbre de que la familia se reuniera para al menos cenar, y debíamos ir arreglados. Yo vestía una falda tableada corta de color rosa pálido, con una blusa negra y unos zapatos de taco alto del mismo color de la blusa.

Mis padres me esperaban en la mesa, tosa la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, excepto por mi padre parecía estar ansioso por algo pero decidí que era mejor no preguntarle nada, asique en cuanto terminé me disculpe y me levanté de la mesa con la escusa de que estaba cansada por tantas tareas y que tenía mucho sueño.

En realidad no estaba cansada, no me habían dejado tantos deberes. Solo quería tiempo para pensar.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me encerré y me cambié de ropa, me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia el techo y me puse a pensar en cómo era mi vida hasta ahora, tal y como lo había hecho en la tarde.

Aburrida – me dije a mi misma.- _Solo soy la niña de papá – _arrugué la frente al pensar en eso. – Pero es verdad, toda mi vida me la he pasado obedeciendo las reglas, nunca haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para mí, no soy una adolescente normal. La verdad es que nunca he besado a un chico, ni siquiera tengo amigos con quien compartir mis cosas; o ese chico especial que me regale flores solo porque es miércoles.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hoy me levanté con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¿Por qué? Pues estuve soñando acerca de esa vida que no tengo y siempre voy a desear tener, la manera en que puedo ser libre, con amigos, divirtiéndome y con esa persona especial que quiero conocer lo más pronto posible.

El día pasó igual que siempre, la escuela solitaria para mí.

Cuando la hora de la cena habías llegado, me arreglé y bajé para cenar como todas las noches, al terminar Takeshi nos pidió a mi madre y a mí unos minutos y nos dijo que pasáramos a la sala que tenía que decirnos una gran noticia.

- Tomen asiento – Dijo Takeshi con voz grave. Nos sentamos – Tengo que informarles una notica sumamente importante para la familia Haruno.

- _Me imagino que será otro estúpido contrato_ – pensé con cara aburrida mientras esperaba que terminara de una buena vez con su "discurso".

- Continúa te escuchamos – Dijo con una suavidad en la voz Ayumi.

- Se trata sobre uno de mis mayores logros, como saben tenemos una empresa hotelera, asique obtuve un contrato con uno de los mayores restaurantes de todo el país.- dijo con una emoción que casi no le creo.

- Genial cariño, estoy muy feliz por esto. – lo apoyó mi madre.

- No te apures querida, antes tenemos que cumplir con una condición muy importante,- ¿tenemos? ¿Condición?- para poder fusionar las empresas debemos unir nuestras familias, o sea que nuestros herederos deberán contraer matrimonio.

_¿QUÉ?_

No, no, no y no! Eso no lo podías aceptar. Había aguantado muchas cosas por el negocio de su padre pero con eso se habías pasado. Jamás les había levantado la voz a sus padres pero hoy iba a ser el día.

¡NO! – no aguanté, les grité poniéndome de pie.

No te atrevas a alzarme el tono de voz jovencita, no hay discusiones. Se hará como yo digo – sentenció mi padre con voz dura.

No me quiero casar, soy muy joven. No quiero esa clase de compromisos con personas que ni siquiera conozco – seguí luchando aunque sabía que jamás podría ganar.

Escúchame bien jovencita, que sea la última vez que me vuelves a alzar el tono de voz, y no quiero más peros, las cosas se hacen como yo digo y tu vas a hacerlo. Ahora vete a tu habitación y no quiero ni oírte. – dijo el furioso y fuera de sus casillas.

No dije más nada, simplemente me fui furiosa a mi cuarto, entré azotando la puerta de mi cuarto.

¡Debe estar loco – grité al borde de la locura! – ¡No me voy a casar con ninguna persona que le dé la gana! – comencé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de insultar las locas ideas que mi papá tenía en su mente ahora mismo. De pronto casi me caigo por tropezarme con esa _estúpida maleta_.

PLAAF!!!!!

Me llegó como una cachetada

Me largo…

Sí, esa era mi gran idea.

Rápidamente miré el reloj, daban las once de la noche, conociendo a mis padres ya deben estar acostados. Saqué todo la ropa que pude y la metí en la maleta, junto con mis objetos personales y zapatos, además de todo lo que me cupo ahí.

Busqué en mi mesa de noche la cajita de dinero que guardaba, solo eran 5,500, no era mucho pero a menos tenía mi tarjeta de debito y podría sacar todos mis ahorros de ahí.

Cuando terminé de buscar todo eran ya las 11:45 tenía que darme prisa. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras mientras pensaba si debía llevarme **MI **auto, pero era mejor ser discreta, así que me llevé el BMW negro que estaba en la cochera.

Me metí al auto y salí de allí como una bala, luego de un buen tramo, busqué un cajero automático para poder vaciar la tarjeta que tenía conmigo antes que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que me había escapado y me bloquearan la tarjeta.

Saqué una gran cantidad de dinero. Me subí de nuevo al coche con miedo de que me llegaran a encontrar tan rápido pero después me auto convencí de que no me iba a dar por vencido tan rápido aun que no tuviera rumbo, tenía todo una vida por vivir…no me pienso casar a esta edad, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta y…

Hay me llegó

Ya tenía mi destino

Aceleré lo más que pude y

Tomé el rumbo que ni siquiera en sueños tenía pensado ir…

**LAS VEGAS**


	2. Nueva Vida

Hola a todas las chicas que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi fic….es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste…

El capitulo 1 no me quedó como esperaba así que espero que no me llenen de criticas malas, porque si acepto las críticas constructivas….

Sakura va a ser el único personaje que narre la historia…

* * *

**Nueva Vida**

Mientras manejaba a toda velocidad una sonrisa enorme se formó en mi rostro y mis ojos optaron por un brillo especial, al ver ese letrero que avisaba la llegada hacia mi nueva vida

- Las Vegas – Grité a todo pulmón, como si alguien me pudiera escuchar.

Mi sonrisa demostraba que era el día más feliz de mi vida, eran pasadas las 7 de la noche, tenía mucha hambre, pero eso no pudo evitar que al entrar en la ciudad todas esas luces iluminaron mi rostro. Ahora sí me sentía una adolecente completa, bueno más o menos.

Seguí manejando hasta encontrar un lugar que se viera decente para poder quedar un par de días a dormir, y que no se me fuera todo el dinero en una sola noche.

Conseguí localizar un hotel llamado "The Wave", no se veía mal y tampoco muy caro. Estacioné el auto en la entrada del restaurante que tenía el hotel en la parte baja. Entré al local, no era muy llamativo como creí que iban a ser todos los locales de Las Vegas, pero me conformo; mientras menos llamativo mucho mejor.

El señor atendiendo me asignó una mesa pegada a la pared, ya tenía el menú en frente de mí. No hice esperar mucho a la mesera para decirle mi orden, pedí un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa y un té frio…

Mientras esperaba la orden, me puse a pensar en la locura que había hecho, y que tuve que parar en el camino a comprarme un nuevo teléfono celular; ya que mis adorados padres no habían dejado de llamarme, tuve que deshacerme de él si no quería que me encontraran.

- _Me pregunto cuánto durará esta fuga, sé que me van a encontrar así que sería mejor que disfrutara el momento.-_ La mesera trajo mi plato de comida, de dio una sonrisa encantadora y se fue. Comencé a comer pero aún dentro de mi cabecita me preguntaba cuanto iba a durar todo esto.

Tenía mucho sueño, asique al terminar de comer fui a la caja a pagar por el plato, que por cierto había estado delicioso. Salí de restaurante, busqué mi maleta y entré en la recepción.

Era muy hermosa, pero no me voy a tomar el tiempo describiéndola los aburriría, caminé hasta donde atendían a las personas que se iban a registrar.

La persona que estaba atendiendo era un chico, le podría poner un poco más que yo, era muy joven y además guapo, si muy guapo.

Me acerqué mas para que notara mi presencia, hasta apoyarme en la barra de la recepción que nos separaba.

- Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Sai – me dijo con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero aun así me pareció adorable – ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

- Buenas Noches, quisiera saber si tiene una habitación disponible – dije con nerviosismo, ya que nunca había pasado una situación como aquella.

- Claro que sí, pero me podría decir sus especificaciones para poder asignarle una habitación a su gusto – dejo aun sonriendo.

- Bueno, una habitación con una cama matrimonial, un baño privado y creo que no tengo muchas cosas en mente – le dije con una poco mas de confianza. Por favor el chico estaba guapísimo.

- Sí tenemos una disponible, es la 418, en el 4to piso – Hicimos en papeleo correspondiente para poder alquilar la habitación por lo menos unas cuatro noches, no sabía cuánto tiempo me faltaba antes de que me encontraran.

Hice la solicitud a nombre de Sakura Takahashi, no quería levantar sospechas de ser una de las personas más adineradas de todo Estados Unidos.

- Aquí tienes la llave de tu habitación y esta tarjeta que te permitirá tener acceso a todas las áreas del hotel, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí. – dijo extendiéndome la mano para poder tomar la llave y tarjeta.

Me dirigí al elevador después de despedirme y desearle buenas noches a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al cuarto piso caminé deprisa hacía mi habitación y entré, era muy linda, sencilla pero acogedora. Justo lo que necesitaba…

Busqué una pijama rápidamente y me duche igual de rápido, salí del baño y me tumbe en la cama. En unos segundos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté feliz, sabía que tenía al menos unos cuantos días mas para poder disfrutar mi tan añorada libertad.

Me paré sin pereza alguna, vamos tenía que disfrutar cada segundo que me estaba brindando esta ciudad tan alocada.

Me bañe, salí a la habitación a vestirme, me puse una mini falda blanca con una blusa del color de mis ojos, verde, y unas sandalias del mismo color de la falda.

Antes de salir, recogí algunas cosas en la cartera como: mi celular (aunque sé que nadie llamaría), billetera, la tarjeta que me dieron y la llave del cuarto. Noté que eran las nueve de la mañana, era lo más tarde que me había parado en toda mi vida.

Baje hasta donde se encontraba el restaurante donde servían los desayunos, no quería salir todavía no conocía a nadie, primero tenia decidido hablar con el chico guapo de la recepción para que me llevara a bailar a algún club.

Desayuné un plato de frutas, no quería nada pesado para todo el día, al terminar eran como las 10:30 de la mañana. Pasé a la recepción, el chico estaba dejando su puesto cuando yo me le acerque para entablar una conversación con él.

- Hola Sai, ¿cómo estás? – le dije amablemente, con una de mis hermosas sonrisas.

- Hola, Sakura. Pues acabo de terminar mi turno y esperaba que me hablaras desde anoche – lo último que dijo me dejo con la boca abierta.

- Bueno solo quería preguntarte si tenías planes para esta noche

- Algo así, tenía pensado salir un rato a bailar – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – ¿quieres venir?

- Claro, es que no conozco la ciudad nunca había venido en mi vida y esperaba que me invitaras a algún lado, y sí si quiero ir.

- Espérame aquí a las 11 ¿Ok? – me dijo guiñándome el ojo salió a paso lento, pero normal.

- _Waoo_ – pensé cuando ya se había ido, no me lo podía creer. El me había coqueteado jamás de los jamases me había pasado una cosa similar a esa.

Salí del hotel, en búsqueda de cosas nuevas que hacer; para eso fue a lo que vine, a escapar de la realidad en la que debería vivir.

Estaba caminando un poco distraída del mundo real, ya llevaba caminando unas 2 horas, pero la verdad no me importaba no sabía a dónde ir y ya estaba esperando que fuera la hora de mi salida con Sai. De la nada me vi tropezando con un chico y cayendo al piso de sentada.

- ¡Ey! Fíjate por dónde vas – me gritó furioso.

- … - No podía articular ni una sola palabra, en frente de mi estaba la persona más hermosa que hubiera podido ver en este planeta…era muy parecido a Sai.

Mas mis ilusiones de contemplarlo para poder grabar su rostro en mi cabeza se esfumaron, cuando el dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con sus amigos y ni siquiera se volteo a verme.

Al ponerme de pie, tenía la cara roja estaba hecha una furia, no podía creer que no le había gritado un par de cosas porque su hermosa cara me desconcentró, pero para mi mala suerte se me había olvidado ese rostro. No sé cómo no puedo acordarme de él, todo fue tan rápido.

Olvidándome del tema, avance hasta que vi una cafetería cerca, así que paré ahí para comer. Le pedí a la joven un emparedado y un té frío.

Comí con una lentitud que aburriría a cualquiera, no estaba apurada de ir a ningún lado hasta que llegara la noche, así que después de acabarme el emparedado pedí que me trajeran un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Al terminar de comer, vi la hora, eran las 6 de la tarde. Era mejor que fuera regresando al hotel porque estaba un poco lejos.

4 Horas después…

Ya estaba lista, estaba lista. Llevaba un top negro que le quedaba un poco justo pero muy sexy, una falda del mismo color que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo ( quizás un poco más arriba) y unas sandalias de taco alto; el cabello lo llevaba suelto y maquillada muy al natural.

Así bajo las escaleras donde la esperaba Sai, vestido un poco informal pero muy sexy…

- Buenas noches, hermosa dama – dijo muy galante, estirando su mano para que yo la tomara.

- Buenas noches, Sai – le respondí con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y tomándole la mano con delicadeza.

- Sakura, estas hermosa – dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar – y otra cosa, hoy nada de buenos modales, ponte lista para portarte mal – me lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

A mí solo me apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas, cuando el me susurro la ultima parte de su oración

_Con quien sea_

Al llegar al club, no tuvimos que formar la fila, Sai solo se paró en frente de hombre de seguridad, le sonrió y lo dejo pasar.

La música estaba tan alta que estaba segura que si Sai me intentaba decir algo no lo iba a poder escuchar.

Se acercó a mí y pegó su boca en mi oído, para poder lograr que lo escuchara.

- Sakura, vamos por unos tragos para que te sientas más relajada – dijo casi gratando, y jalándome de la mano.

Me dejé guiar por él, lo seguí hasta la barra. Ahí pasamos un buen rato, había tomado un par de tragos y ya no me sentía tan bien… Sai había desaparecido y no sabía cuándo.

Una mano blanca se extendió al frente mío invitándome a bailar, yo acepté sin ni siquiera mirarle la cara al sujeto que me había sacado a la pista de baile.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, todo estaba de lo mejor. La temperatura comenzó a subir, mientras bailaba con ese desconocido, todo comenzó a darme vueltas; estabas en una posición un poco comprometedora para mí, pero todo pudor se fue a la mierda cuando habló en mi oído

- Nena, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar más privado? – me dijo de forma lenta y sensual, con la voz ronca.

Me quedé estatica unos minutos meditando en sus palabras. Pero las palabras de Sai atravesaron mi mente…

_Hoy nada de buenos modales,_

_Ponte lista para portarte mal_

_Con quien sea…_

Ese era mi momento…

-Claro – le dije sensualmente dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el chico.

* * *

Ok chicas aqui les tengo el segundo cap de mi fic...espero que les alla gustado..

bueno yo soy inexperta haciendo fics....asiq perdonenme la falta de todo....

Bueno espero que comenten...eso me hace sentir mejor..!!

* * *


	3. Experiencias

Hola a todos...

gracias por continuar eyendo mi fic, y dejarme RR..!!

espero que disfruten este capitulo...

* * *

**Experiencias**

Las luces no dejaban que viera su rostro claramente, pero sabía que estaba guapísimo…

Me tomó de la muñeca y me empezó a guiar. No sabía a dónde me estaba llevando pero tenía ganas – y muchas – de averiguarlo.

Bajamos unas escaleras, y entramos al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro, para que nadie entrara.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, al principio estaba muy emocionada por lo que sea que fuéramos a hacer pero ahora tenía un poco de miedo por la misma razón.

Al estar de frente uno del otro y con la luz del baño que nos iluminaba bien, pude notar su rostro; era perfecto. Su piel era tan blanca, sus ojos negros como la noche igual que su cabello, pero este tenía unos reflejos azulados.

Me miró a los ojos, me tomo de la cintura y me besó tan apasionadamente que casi se me va el aire en un segundo. Besaba como un salvaje, no podía seguirle el ritmo, y como dije antes **nunca había tenido novio.**

- Nena, no sabes besar – me dijo con un aire de prepotencia, sentí unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara porque sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, pero la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos me hacia olvidar que le tenía que pegar. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe o quieres conocerme primero?

- A que te refieres con conocer – le pregunté, sabiendo que sus intenciones eran un poco confusas para mí.

- Solo a hablar un poco, nada del otro mundo, nena. –

- Ok – le respondí confiando en su palabra.

Me tomó de la cintura y me levantó hasta sentarme en el lavamanos, me tomó de las rodillas y me abrió las piernas para poder pararse en medio de ellas.

Me sonrojé ante tal acción, y él solo puedo soltar una pequeña risita.

- Hablemos y ya que estamos encerrados en un baño, serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre – preguntó muy interesado.

Él era el chico que toda mujer desearía en algún momento de su vida.

- Mi nombre es Sakura –no había necesidad de que le dijera mi apellido, ya que mi pequeña aventura en esta ciudad no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

- Lindo – Acercándose peligrosamente a mí, me dijo – Mi nombre es Sasuke, a tus servicios, nena- guiñándome el ojo y dándome un pequeño roce de labios.

- Bueno, Sasuke – dije recobrando más el sentido común, empujándolo un poco para poder bajar del lavamanos. - Creo que ya nos presentamos, es hora de que me valla.

Se alejó un poco de mi para dejar que me bajara y me acomodara la falda.

- ¿Quieres tomar un par de copas más? – preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

Quien podía decirle que no…

- Claro, porque no-

Salidos del baño tomados de la mano. Se me hacía raro su cambio de actitud tan repentino, ahora estaba de los más amable – antes estaba ardiente - .

Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos un par de tragos.

- Sakura, dime ¿Dónde te hospedas? Sé que no eres de aquí –

- Estoy hospedada en un hotel llamado "The Wave" – le respondí suavemente.

- Sabes, prefiero bailar, vamos no me dejes solo disfrutando de la pista – dijo tomándome la mano.

No pude ignorar como las demás chicas se empujaban por bailar cerca de Sasuke para que él las notara, pero él tenía sus ojos puestos en mí solamente.

Eso me hiso sonreír.

Pasamos toda la noche bailando…

Todo transcurrió en algunos besos por parte de él hacía mí, y sonrojos por mi parte.

No vi a Sai en toda la noche, se me hiso raro ya que supuestamente él me había invitado…

- Muy bien gente, me imagino que la están pasando genial ¿no? – Dijo el DJ al término de la canción, a lo que las personas respondieron con gritos, aplausos y silbidos.- Me lo imaginaba, ya son las 2 de la madrugada, y espero que tengan más resistencia porque aquí seguimos con la fiesta.

Me sorprendí al saber la hora…

Sasuke me abrazó por la espalda y pegó su boca en mi oído…

- ¿Ya quieres regresar al hotel, o prefieres seguir aguantando los tacos que cargas en los pies? –

Sabía que tenía razón, pero quería seguir disfrutando de la diversión. Sabía que cuando me encontraran me mandarían a la escuela con un guardia o me pondrían un tutor en casa para que no saliera nunca.

- Sabes, prefiero irme al hotel pero ven conmigo – Dije, con un tono casual.

- Claro –

Salimos del Club y camínanos hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedada. Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver nuevamente esta asombrosa ciudad ante mí con tantas luces y personas a esa hora de la madrugada.

Al llegar entramos a un pequeño bar que era propiedad del hotel, nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos un par de cervezas, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que tomaba y tanto.

- Sabes Sakura, me alegraste la noche – me dijo con un tono de agradecimiento

- Se puede sabe ¿por qué, que hice? – dije con un gran interrogante en mi cabeza.

- Hoy mi padre me anunció de una noticia que no me agradó para nada, y después mis amigos estaban haciendo bromas malísimas y para terminar una chica se estrelló conmigo. –

_Así que era él, no lo puedo creer; y yo que decía que estaba lindo._

- Sabías que esa chica era yo – le dije en un tono de reclamo.

- Realmente lo siento, no me fije que eras tan hermosa y sensual – lo último me lo dijo con un tono ronco mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas de un momento a otro.

- ¿Sabías también que te ves tierna con ese sonrojo cada vez que te digo un alago?

Ahora parecía un semáforo en rojo, si no dejaba de hacer esa sonrisa torcida que me derrite, creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco.

Seguimos tomando y hablando, conociéndonos más y más…

Hubo un momento en que no sabía ni donde estaba o quién era y caí dormida…

La luz se colaba por la ventana, los parpados me pesaban, me dolía la cabeza - sentía que iba a explotar- , sentía la boca pastosa; todo era muy incómodo.

Abrí los ojos y note que la luz provenía de la ventana de mi habitación en el hotel, todo estaba en orden.

Intenté levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, una mano fuertemente agarrada a mi cintura, Sasuke estaba a mi lado.

Por un momento creí que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, hasta que me di cuenta de que sentí que traía mi ropa puesta. Mi cabeza se tranquilizó y deseché la idea de gritarle y pegarle.

No podía soltarme de su agarre, así que me di la tarea de intentar despertarlo.

- Sasuke, Sasuke – comencé a susurrar en su oído mientras le sacudía ligeramente el hombro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad como si la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo molestara… luego de acostumbrarse a la luz, giró su rostro hacía mí.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas despierta? – con voz pastosa me lo dijo.

- No hace mucho, solo que tengo un fuert… - no pude terminar la oración, ya que me encaminé corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Sasuke me siguió hasta el baño, donde me encontró sentada al lado del retrete esperando que se me fueran las nauseas.

- Y aquí tenemos la primera resaca de Sakura - con un tono burlón y aires de prepotencia estaba recostado y con los brazos cruzados de la puerta del baño.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, la verdad es que me sentía muy mal.

Me levanté del suelo, y me enjuague la boca en el lavamanos.

Mi piel se erizó cuando sentí unas fuertes manos aferrarse a mi cintura y una boca acercarse a mi cuello y besarlo.

Me dio la vuelta y atrapó mis labios en un demandante beso, mis brazos por inercia viajaron hacia su nuca.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y entonces fue que me di cuenta de que él estaba solo en bóxers y yo en ropa interior también.

Ahora yo parecía un foquito de navidad, tenía vergüenza. Nunca en mi vida había estado en una situación tan comprometedora con alguien.

- Ya veo que soy un buen maestro – de nuevo con sus aires de superioridad – has mejorado mucho, hasta puedo decir que aprendes rápido.

Yo solo atiné a sonreírle, no se me venía nada a la mente.

- Ya que no quieres hablar, porque no vemos en que otras cosas eres buena también… - esto me lo dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi espalda, mi piel se erizaba ante tal roce…

Sabía a lo que se refería con "_otras cosas"_, pero yo no pensaba demostrárselo.

Mi cara denotó una mueca de terror, cuando él posó su mano encima del broche de mi sujetador; no lo había soltado aún pero yo temblaba del miedo.

- Veo que la idea te asusta un poco – dijo, quitando su mano de mi espalda y devolviéndola a donde estaba anteriormente – Mejor me baño y salgo de aquí.

Soltándome fue a buscar su ropa que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Espera – dije caminando detrás de él – no te tienes que ir todavía, esperaba que nos pudiéramos conocer un poco más.

Él se voltio y me dijo:

- Báñate, te espero aquí mismo acostándose en la cama; mientras yo caminaba con la ropa en mano hacia el baño – Ah, Sakura – me detuve y volteé a mirarlo – te ves genial en ropa interior –

Caminé rápidamente al baño, con la cara encendida sabiendo que él tendría su clásica sonrisita.

Me bañé en un tiempo normal. Me vestí con unos pantalones jeans largos, un suéter con mangas.

Al salir del baño, Sasuke estaba vestido, antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde se bañó –tenía el cabello húmedo – noté que tenía una cara de desaprobación.

- Sakura, no piensas salir así ¿verdad? – me dijo poniéndose de píe y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi atuendo? – le respondí, mirando cómo iba vestida.

- Vamos, no vas a una visita en la casa de tu abuela – me puse brava, estaba insultando mi manera de vestir. – Quiero ver tu maleta, a ver si podemos arreglar esto.

Le señalé donde estaba mi maleta, él la cogió y la coloco sobre la cama.

- A ver, que tenemos aquí. – dije rebuscando.

Unos minutos después, yo salía del baño con un nuevo atuendo puesto.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta negra y unas sandalias - que llevaban unas piedras- blancas.

- Ahora ¿cómo me veo? – le pregunté al salir del baño.

Sasuke posó su mirada en mí, durante unos segundos, luego camino hacia mí; me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

- Te ves preciosa, nena – me susurró en el oído. Ya estaba extrañando que me dijera nena.

Tomé mi bolso y salimos del hotel. Eran más de las diez de la mañana, esperaríamos hasta el almuerzo para comer.

Sasuke y yo parecíamos una pareja. Él me estaba cayendo muy bien pero no nos conocíamos casi nada; así que le propuse que nos conociéramos más.

Estábamos en su auto, un descapotable, rumbo a no sé donde a pasear…

Paramos a comprar comida y luego seguimos nuestro camino.

Durante el trayecto, me puse a pensar en que él y yo nos habíamos conocido de la manera más rara.

Giré mi vista hacia él, estaba concentrado manejando… en ese momento pensé en que si el hubiera sido mi prometido, ya estaría casada…

Creo que me estaba empezando a enamorar de un desconocido llamado Sasuke…

* * *

Dejen RR..!!!

Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia..!!!


	4. nota de la autora

Hola a todas mis lectoras…

Me imagino que pensaron que estaba actualizando con un nuevo capítulo, siento decepcionarlas con esta nota de la autora pero tengo un pequeño problema.

Este fic, como todas sabrás, es el primero que escribo. Tengo un par de problemitas…

**Primero**; por estar con el afán de actualizar rápido creo que mi fic tomó un rumbo que no deseaba…

**Segundo**; tengo que va a pasar después de esto, pero no sé como continuar a aquí en adelante.

**Tercero**; solucionar estos pequeños problemitas tomará un poco – o mucho – tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todo esto tengo dos soluciones:

Convertir este fic en un **One-Shot** y poder continuar con mi idea original solo que más corta claro está.

O que me den un poco de tiempo para poder ordenar bien mis ideas y poder seguir con el fic y poder terminar como debería.

Ante todo esto quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que leen mi fic, que aunque no es bueno, me dejan sus comentarios y me hacen sentir mejor…

**Hikari x Takeru**

**LunaSuk-chan**

**yoss**

**DanielitaXx**

**SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Citrus-Gi**

Pero especialmente a **setsuna17** que ha comentado en todos los capítulos y bueno eso es apoyo moral…=D


	5. Celos?

Hola a todos los lectores, como ya se habrán dado cuenta me decidí en seguir la historia...

Sorry por tardar tanto, pero no sabía como continuarlo pero aqui está....

* * *

**Celos..???**

**_By:_**

**_Neilieth_**

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino. Era un hermoso lago a campo abierto, todo estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezos.

Era el lugar más hermoso que había visitado en toda mi vida – uno de los pocos lugares a los que he podido ir -.

Ambos bajamos del carro, él con la comida delante de mí y yo caminaba a paso lento detrás de él. Todavía seguía meditando en cómo pasó tan rápido todo.

Primero; me escapo de casa y me voy a una de las ciudades más locas para buscar "aventuras".

Segundo; conozco a un chico en un club, duermo con él, nos llevamos genial y me lleva a comer.

Tercero; no he recibido ni oído noticias de que los millonarios Haruno están en búsqueda de su hija.

Bueno creí que solo iban a ser tres puntos pero al parecer hay un cuarto y es que creo que le he agarrado mucho cariño a Sasuke, aun que corrijo o que dije antes _no estoy enamorada de él_ solo es un cariño especial.

Vamos nunca he tenido amigos, con las únicas personas que hablo son con mis padres o el chef para que me dé algo de comer, y además Sasuke me ha tratado de maravilla.

Noté que Sasuke se había detenido y sentado debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que estaban en aquel hermoso parque.

Me miró y con eso entendí que me sentara.

- Haber tu nombre es Sakura - dijo haciendo memoria de la información que anteriormente habíamos intercambiado. – y no se mas nada. Dime cuántos años tienes – me dijo de forma casual.

- 17 y ¿tu? –

- 18. ¿Dónde vives? –

- Pues en Los Ángeles, California –

- Sé donde que L.A. –

- Eres de Estados Unidos – le dije en un tono de afirmación – Hables el inglés excelente –

- Que no te engañe, no soy de aquí, nací en Japón. Llevo tiempo viviendo aquí en Las Vegas –

- Genial pero sabes Sasuke, muero de hambre – le dije mientras mi estómago afirmaba eso. Además también quise cambiar el tema no quería decirle que también era de Japón.

Me tendió un emparedado, él también se comía uno.

- ¿A qué viniste a Las Vegas? – me preguntó de forma directa.

- Bueno, mis padres me dieron dinero para que fuera a la ciudad que quisiera y entonces fue donde se me vino venir a Las Vegas; tú sabes para relajarme y divertirme un poco. – le contesté solo con sinceridad en la última parte.

No le tenía que decir toda mi vida, para mí todavía era un desconocido.

- Genial, yo solo estoy aquí de fiesta con unos amigos y… – cortó su oración, tal vez no quería que yo supiera toda la verdad

Cuando noté que no teníamos más que contar me dedique a comer el emparedado en silencio hasta terminarlo. Miré a mí alrededor y noté que Sasuke tenía la vista perdida, me imaginé que estaría pensando en algo importante.

Yo simplemente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormirá ahí.

- Sakura, Sakura…- oía una voz llamándome mientras me zarandeaban fuertemente.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y lo primero que noté fue la cara de Sasuke un poco molesto…

- Llevo como diez minutos tratando de despertarte – me reclamó

- No tengo la culpa de que el sillón de tu auto sea tan cómodo – le dije de broma. Me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y me ayudó a bajarme del carro.

Estábamos estacionados enfrente del hotel donde yo me hospedaba.

Comencé a caminar hacía la entrada cuando Sasuke me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me jaló, tal acto hizo que chocara contra su musculoso pecho.

- No me digas que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí – ahí estaba de nuevo su actitud coqueta. Al terminar de decir eso me tomó la barbilla con la mano desocupada, la alzó hasta su rostro y me besó.

No fue un beso rápido como había imaginado que sería, es más, fue salvaje; parecía que me quería comer. Mis rodillas fallaron, por un momento pensé que caería pero él tomó mi cintura posesivamente apegándome a su cuerpo.

Se separó de mi agitado igual que yo, y se alejó sin decir más…

Pasé por la recepción y me topé con Sai.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – me dijo en tono casual

- Muy bien, solo que algo cansada _y mareada _– el besó que me dio Sasuke todavía me tenía desarmada.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún club? – me preguntó. Miré mi reloj antes de contestarle, eran las 8 de la noche, no me había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

- Si, pero con una condición –

- ¿Cuál? – confundido por la "condición"

- Que no me dejes sola como la última vez – le reclamé por lo que había pasado la otra noche.

- Esta bien, no te dejaré sola – lo dijo como si de un juramento se tratara, cosa que me hiso reír – ve a cambiarte te espero.

Subí por el ascensor hasta mi habitación… tomé una ducha rápida.

No sabía que tenía que ponerme así que abrí mi maleta y comencé a regar todo encima de la cama para poder realizar mi búsqueda con éxito.

Decidí ponerme un short de color blanco que me quedaba un poco justo pero sexy, con una camisa negra con un escote – no muy pronunciado – y unas botas negras que me quedaban casi hasta la rodilla…

Se preguntaran donde conseguí toda esa ropa tan diferente a lo que mis padres me dejarían ponerme, pues las compré yo. A veces cuando iba de compras con una de las mucamas – mi madre nunca iba conmigo – le decía que quería comprar algunas cosas yo sola y me dejaba…que estúpida.

Me paré frente al espejo para ver qué podía hacer con mi cabello esta noche. Tomé el cepillo y comencé a jugar con él a ver como quedaba. Cuando encontré lo que me gustaba – que consistía en el cabello suelto, pero la parte de abajo con rizos pero parecían más hondas naturales – tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la recepción noté que Sai ya se encontraba ahí, caminé hasta él y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo, tal y como la vez pasada.

- Ya lo habías mencionado antes – recordando la última noche, que ahora que lo pensaba había sido ayer. Me han pasado tantas cosas que no se si sea bueno o malo.

- ¿Estas lista para irnos? – pregunto notando que yo entraba en un pequeño trance.

- Sí, sí, claro, vámonos – le respondí volviendo a la realidad.

Salimos del hotel y tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara al club de destino.

El camino fue corto, ya que en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos enfrente a un edificio enorme y con un enorme guardia en la entrada.

No teníamos fila, solo esperamos hasta que el guardia se quitara de la entrada para que pudiéramos pasar, y así fue como pasó.

Entramos, el lugar tenía un ambiente distinto al otro club al que fuimos la otra noche. El otro parecía de más clase, este tenía un aire de drogas y sexo. Era toda una locura.

No me separé de Sai hasta llegar a la barra, pedimos un par de bebidas para entrar en ambiente. _Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto y eso que solo han pasado dos días desde mi llegada…_

Mientras tomaba y miraba a las parejas en la pista de baile, un chico se me acercó para no sé qué, la verdad.

- Hola – una sonrisa hermosa se asomó por sus labios

- Hola – le dije con simpleza, no estaba muy interesada en conocer chicos ya que mi mente se estaba concentrando en otra persona de cabellos azabaches.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – me aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Antes de responderle miré a Sai, este me asintió con la cabeza para que no me preocupara por él y me fuera a divertir. Aunque yo no estaba segura de que quería a ese desconocido como compañero de baile, y ahí mi mente viajó a mi primera noche aquí y conocí a **mi** desconocido.

- Claro, porque no – le respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación momentánea.

Tomé su mano y dejé que me guara hacia la pista de baile.

La música sonaba muy alto, veía como todo el mundo bailaba y se divertía pero yo aún no podía, pues mi mente vagaba en recuerdos que pasé en los últimos días. El chico con quien estaba bailando notó mi distracción y me di cuenta que era ridículo que me quedara pensando en alguien que conozco desde hace un día, así que tomé la decisión de pasar el momento…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté para sentirme más a gusta.

- Sasori – me contestó. Hasta ahora me di cuenta que era un chico muy guapo, era pelirrojo

- Y ¿tú nombre? – correspondiéndome a la sonrisa que yo le había regalado

- Sakura – lo jale de la mano para que empezáramos a bailar y dejáramos la charla a un lado, tampoco estaba muy interesada en conocerlo. Solo estaba bailar con él en cuerpo pero me imaginaba a Sasuke bailando conmigo como la otra noche.

Después de un largo rato bailando con Sasori – Sasuke para mí – sentí una miraba muy insistente sobre mi cuerpo, un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Mi ensoñación se rompió cuando busqué esa mirada que pertenecía al dueño de mis pensamientos.

Me miraba como si quisiera matar a alguien, entonces fue que me di cuenta de que Sasori y yo estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora al bailar – igual que Sasuke y yo - .

Mi pareja de baile notó mi distracción nuevamente, ya no estaba bailando, la miraba de Sasuke me ponía los pelos de punta.

Noté que se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado hace un momento y se encaminaba hacía a mí, no quite mi miraba de su cuerpo, hasta que sentí el aliento de Sasori en mi oído.

- No quieres bailar mas, que otras cosas podremos hacer – me dijo en un tono grave y lujurioso. Me pude dar cuenta de que quería al sentir su lengua pasar y morder el lóbulo de de oreja.

Sasuke se paró frente a nosotros, me tomó la mano y jaló de ella hasta separarme del cuerpo de Sasori, levantó su mano en forma de puño y se lo estampó en la cara, para después tomarme de la muñeca y sacarme del escándalo que se había formado en el centro de la pista.

Al salir del bar, caminamos hasta llegar a un callejón solitario y me estampó contra la pared, iba a reclamarle la rudeza con la que estaba siendo tratada, pero él me calló antes de que abriera la boca. Me besó de una forma ruda, casi como si estuviera descargando su rabia conmigo y creo que así era.

- ¿Quién era ese? – me dijo al separarnos con la respiración entrecortada.

- Un chico que conocí hoy – le respondí. Me miró acusadoramente – ¡Oye es la verdad, allá tu que no me crees!

Hice un movimiento con intenciones de irme de ahí, pero él tomó mi cintura y me volvió a estrellar contra la pared del callejón.

- No hemos terminado aún, Sakura – dijo, para luego besarme de forma lenta y sensual, totalmente diferente al primer beso.

Nuestras bocas se movían perfectamente, él pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y yo con gusto se lo di, abriendo un poco mi boca para que adentrara su lengua por mi cavidad. A cada momento sentí como un fuego me empezaba a llenar y sentía la necesidad de más…

- No te muevas tanto – hasta cuando él dijo eso no me había dado cuenta que me había estado restregando contra él. Mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín y él solo rio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me besó nuevamente, esta vez los dos estábamos necesitado de más, mis manos viajaron hasta su nuca para tomar ese cabellos tan sedoso que tenía y enredarlo en mis manos. Tomó mis muslos entre sus manos y me alzó, yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura, noté su erección contra mi sexo, solté un pequeño gemido.

- Nos vamos a mi apartamento – me informó.

Sabía que no me iba a preguntar

y tampoco quería que lo hiciera….

* * *

Merece un review???

v


End file.
